


Queen Takes Knight

by Susanwiththescythe



Series: As You Wish [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Don't Post To Another Site, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gags, Obedience, Temperature Play, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanwiththescythe/pseuds/Susanwiththescythe
Summary: Behind closed doors, Nikolaj does everything he can to please his Queen.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Series: As You Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560409
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Queen Takes Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I love Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister's relationship. I love Gwendoline Christie and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in those roles. Knowing this, a friend sent me a pinterest pin of the two of them together, which I have now unfortunately lost the link to ::insert multiple crying emojis here:: So please, imagine a black and white photo, in which Gwen is looking fondly regal, Nikolaj still has long, blonde hair and is resting his chin on his hands in front of her, wearing a knitted jumper and looking so beautifully _soft_. That picture was the entire inspiration for this fic.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, not written for profit. This is an AU, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life actors who inspired the writing. I own nothing relating to Game of Thrones, either in book or TV form.

She's taller than him. He doesn't care.

He's older than her. It doesn't matter.

The only thing that’s important is that when Gwendoline gets home for the day, he's right where he belongs - kneeling, almost naked, waiting to serve her however she thinks is best. Gwendoline is his Queen after all. The natural order of things is him on his knees for her.

Nikolaj's phone buzzes with the message that tells him when he can expect her back. He strips, leaving his clothes folded neatly in their bedroom and changes into his uniform, two black leather wrist cuffs worn soft with use, and close-fitting black briefs that hold him tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. He finds his cushion in the living room, kneels with his wrists crossed behind his back, his head tipped forward and waits.

He's already slipping under when he hears the door open. He doesn't know how long he's been waiting. He doesn't care, and now that she's home, it doesn't matter.

The clatter of her depositing her keys in the hall, accompanied by the soft thud of her bags on the hardwood floor. The squeak of the door hinges and then she's in the room with him. 

"Hello beautiful."

All he can see is her feet. She doesn't need to be in heels to tower over him, but they both enjoy the extra height it gives her.

He tries not to get hard at the sound of her voice. There's no guarantee he'll get to come tonight, even if his service is exemplary.

But she knows him too well. Knows what the waiting does to him. So, it’s not really any surprise that the next thing he hears is her moving away, busying herself about the house, divesting herself of the trappings of her day, heading to the bathroom to freshen up, completing a few small household tasks before she comes back to him. The delay only heightens his anticipation.

"Kneel up for me darling."

"Yes, my lady." It's almost a whisper.

He does as she's asked, keeping his gaze down, but aware that she's getting down on the floor with him.

All the better to inspect him it turns out. He doesn't flinch away when she touches him through his underwear. Nor does he strain forward to feel more of her hand. She's trained him too well for that. He knows what perfect obedience is now and he never wants to disappoint her again.

"Hard already Nik?"

"I am sorry, my lady."

"You'll need to do something about that before I can make use of you." 

"Of course, my lady." 

He doesn't know exactly what she has planned. But he does know she doesn't mean he's allowed to come. 

"Fetch the ice packs Nik." 

He nods his understanding and slowly crawls to the kitchen, the heat of her gaze as he moves, like some trained animal, only turning him on even more. This is not going to be easy.

He's walking upright when he returns, which is allowed because he has his hands full, with an earthenware bowl and two frozen packs filled with coolant gel. 

Gwendoline is sitting on a footstool on the giant rug by the hearth. He kneels down in front of her, bowing his head and lifting up the items she requested. 

"Thank you. Now lie down on your back. Hands crossed above your head. " 

Nikolaj does so. Gwendoline positions herself so that she is kneeling astride his thighs, the bowl with the ice packs within easy reach. He knows how this goes, he doesn't like it, but once he's in chastity, the route he had to take to get there will soon be forgotten. 

So it's something of a shock when he feels her take his right wrist in her hand and then the cold press of one of the packs in his palm. 

He's not permitted to ask questions, but he does raise an enquiring eyebrow. She's smiling her wicked little smile, the one reserved for when she's planning something particularly mean. 

And then she's guiding his own hand towards his crotch and leaving it there, just a few millimetres above the fabric of his briefs. He leaves his arm outstretched, waiting for confirmation. 

"That's right Nik. This time, you're doing it yourself." 

Oh she's evil. He loves her very, very much. 

"As you wish my lady." 

He can never help the short, sharp exhale of air as the ice pack comes into contact with his dick. It hurts, but he likes that, and for all that the temperature change leaves him wilting, the turn on means his dick doesn't go down easy. The conflict between pleasure and pain leaves him gasping and ever more desperate. He lets out a moan as her hand presses down on his, moving his hand and the ice pack up and down the length of his shaft. It's torture and it's so, so good. 

"I need you soft, beautiful. Then I can put you behind bars." 

The cage. His cage. It's been a while. He wants it so much, to serve her with his chastity.

"You're doing so well for me." 

Nikolaj does his best to focus, to think unsexy thoughts, which is all but impossible with his goddess, his Queen, kneeling over him, but eventually, after a torturous couple of minutes that feel like an eternity, his erection subsides. 

Gwendoline places his hand back above his head, then pulls the box out from under the footstool. A light tap on the thigh lets him know to lift his hips, so she can pull his briefs down. Then she delicately threads his balls and shaft through the requisite metal hoops before locking him securely in with a padlock and pulling his underwear off down his legs. He’s naked now, except for the cuffs and the cage, and he feels his cock try to harden again at the thought of it. She’s still fully clothed above him, the swirls of her skirt brushing teasingly over his exposed skin. The padlock key is threaded onto the silver chain around her neck. He can see it, light winking off it, as it swings between her breasts. He knows he belongs to her, such a good servant. 

Before he can think any further, Gwendoline's leaning forward, pressing her lips against his in a bruising kiss. Her hand is bearing down on his crossed wrists, re-affirming that he's where he should be, under her, submitting to her. He kisses back, just a little, but otherwise he doesn't move. He'll do whatever it takes to please her.

“I bought a new toy today beautiful,” she murmurs when she pulls back from the kiss, “Thought we could try it out.”

Nikolaj wonders which of the possible scenarios they’ve discussed recently is about to play out. It’s been a while since she’s pegged him, and he’s been training with larger dildos for a few weeks in preparation for taking the next size up. They’d picked out the next one they want to try together online, but Gwendoline always likes picking up their toys in person. It won’t be the humbler, not with his dick and balls locked up. He feels a small sliver of regret about that, but there’s always the next time.

He would never turn his head to look, but out of the corner of one eye, he can see a discreet, black paper bag next to the footstool she was sitting on earlier. He doesn’t know whether she brought it with her at the beginning or if she fetched it while he was crawling to the kitchen, but now he’s noticed it, it takes all his self-control not to ask what’s inside.

It’s then that he realises she’s watching him, a small smile playing around her lips as she observes him, reads in his face exactly what’s going through his mind.

“You’re curious, aren’t you?”

“Always my lady.”

It’s a little bit of sass, but he knows he’ll get away with it. She loves him.

Paper rustles as she reaches into the bag, pulls out something wrapped in plastic, then holds it out of sight behind her back.

“Close your eyes Nik.”

He can tell from the satisfied, sadistic lilt in her voice that he hasn’t managed to entirely disguise his frustration at not being allowed to peek.

There’s the harsh crackle of plastic wrapping, as the item is removed from its packaging. The next thing he’s aware of is her tapping lightly at the hinge of his jaw.

“Open up for me.”

There’s the feel of smooth silicone against his lips, teeth and tongue, it’s ridged and hard, the scent of leather just below his nostrils. He takes the gag into his mouth as far as he can. He guesses it’s a small dildo. It’s not uncomfortable. He wants to bite down, start to suck on it, but they’re not there yet. The leather is pressing down around his lips and then he hears the next command.

“Lift your head up.”

She runs her fingers through his hair as she winds the straps around his head and buckles the gag in place. There’s a weight pulling at the dildo in his mouth and, even with his eyes closed, he’s starting to suspect just what it is she’s bought for them today.

Gwendoline places his head gently back down on the rug. “You can open your eyes,” she says.

When he does, it’s to see six inches of ridged black rubber standing proud of his face, held in place by the smaller end in his mouth and the leather straps buckled to perfect tightness around his head.

He gives a little excited flinch, in his first slip-up of the scene, but she’s smiling indulgently, she knows how long he’s wanted to try this.

Gwendoline bends down and kisses him on the forehead.

“Such a perfect toy holder for me Nik.”

He moans softly. Her subjugation of him is blissful.

“How are you doing?”

He clicks his fingers once, their established signal for good to go. She smiles, then reaches into the bag one more time, bringing out a small, blue rubber ball, which she places in his left hand, before closing his fingers gently over it.

“Drop this if you need me to stop.”

With the smallest possible nod, he assents.

And then she’s moving forward, kneeling over his face, arranging his arms over her calves, and sliding herself slowly down the toy he’s holding in place for her. Her skirt, some floaty, light fabric, settles over his face and he groans in satisfaction, completely surrounded by the feel of her, the smell of her.

She’s not wearing any underwear so he can look his fill as she bears down, and it’s obvious from the ease of her descent that she prepped herself beforehand. He wishes he could be pleasuring her with his tongue right now, he loves to serve her like that. But he also loves to be used however she pleases, so he will endure this reduction in status, to something akin to furniture, because he knows she loves it, and he loves making her happy.

Gwendoline is moving slowly, no doubt enjoying every inch of the black silicone jutting out from his face. Her breathy exhales are music to his ears, he breathes in deeply in counterpoint, savouring the scent of her cunt as her arousal builds.

The straps of the gag are tightly fastened enough that the dildo in his mouth doesn’t move too much, and as she really begins to ride him, he finally allows himself to bite down, sucking on it for all he’s worth. It’s not long enough or wide enough to be truly uncomfortable, but it’s just enough to hold his mouth open and remind him with every movement that he’s an obedient, slutty servant, ridiculously turned on by a fake cock stuffed in his mouth and the glorious woman above him, taking her pleasure by making sure he can’t have his.

His dick is pressing against the confines of the cage. He knows if he could see it now, it would be an angry red colour, pushing against its prison. But with his head surrounded by her legs, enveloped by the fabric of her skirt, his attempt at an erection feels far away, like it’s happening in someone else’s body. An irrelevance. All that’s important right now is directly above him, in every sense.

There’s a sudden blast of cool air across his cheeks, as Gwendoline whips her skirt away from his face. He can tell she’s close by the sharp little cries coming from her throat and the light in her eyes. She’s rotating her hips, guiding his head with her movements and he relaxes into it, just letting her move him wherever she needs for it to feel good. He’s lost in the moment, adoring her with his gaze as she works herself on the dildo, so when she stops suddenly, locks gazes with him, and very deliberately spits on his face, he almost jerks his head back against the floor with the shock of lust it sends through him.

The trail of saliva dripping down his cheek reminds him how completely she owns him. The dildo gag means he’s been drooling for a while now, somewhat heedless of it, too caught up in the sight and sound of her above him, but as she spits again, hitting his other cheek, making him even more of a mess, he feels a full-body shudder ripple through him at the thought of his ruin. He’s used, soiled, and so thoroughly hers, he could never need nor want anyone else. Now the demands of his dick are becoming more urgent, now he really feels the bars holding him tight, stopping his erection, now he’s intimately aware of the feel of the rubber ball against the skin of his fingers, clutching it in desperation because he doesn’t want this to end.

But as Gwendoline starts to move once more, leaning forward and bracing herself against the footstool to get the perfect angle, he knows deep in his bones, and accepts with as much serenity as he can muster, that this is not about him. As she is so fond of saying, his dick is irrelevant.

Above him, his goddess drops down on the dildo one more time and comes.

~~~

Later, they’re sprawled on the couch together, her in jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt, him in loose tracksuit trousers and a thick, heavy-knit jumper. She’d checked him over. Teasingly threatened to kiss better the red indentations around the cock cage, but given over as soon as he’d begged  _ please no _ . No more teasing. He’s come in chastity before, but that’s not what today was about. For now, he’s content. The cage is staying on (he knows better than to ask how long for), Gwen has had her fun and now they’re at Nikolaj’s almost favourite part of the proceedings. Him lying with his head in her lap, while she strokes his face and plays with his hair.

“How was your day?” he asks, a little sleepily.

“Honestly? I’m wiped and I’d rather not talk about it. I’ve already dissected it in detail with some of the girls. But essentially, too many clueless men telling me what to do and expecting me to listen.”

She smiles, leaning down to kiss him slowly and sweetly.

“I’m so glad you’re not like that,” she whispers.

“So glad I could help,” he replies.

“Take away?”

“Take away,” he confirms.

She’s placed their usual order in seconds on her phone.

For Nikolaj, all that remains is to wait, in the lap of the woman he loves, and wonder, for perhaps the millionth time in his life, how he got so damn lucky.


End file.
